


《宝贝》

by mangdaoshi



Category: defiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《宝贝》

情热使田野困倦打盹，他和金赫奎像两张牛皮糖贴在一起，出家门时，金赫奎特意没有关暖气，田野在车上脸熏得红扑扑，几乎是被半抱着回了家，又被脱了羽绒服，解了西装和衬衫领带，金赫奎闻起来像一颗树，木头的香味，田野趁他的手指纠缠于领带上那个系紧的结时，用鼻尖拱他的耳垂，被金赫奎稍一偏头避开，于是咬咬嘴唇，说道：“你先帮我脱裤子啊，要弄湿了。”金赫奎的手顿了顿，把领带完全解开，揉进自己上衣口袋里，慢吞吞地继续从田野身上剥下衣服。田野透过下坠到鼻尖的眼镜打量他，他的颧骨上浮了一层薄薄的红色，可能是被自己的信息素纠缠得太久了，神情淡淡的，还没等他完完全全描摹清楚，金赫奎便摘了他的眼镜，说：“help iko，洗澡。”

从侧面望过去，田野像片雪花一样的单薄，没进热水里，白皙的肚皮上就烫出粉色，唯一起伏的曲线是腰臀，金赫奎蹲在浴缸边，开着花洒替他弄湿头发，他把袖口挽到手肘上，一只手插在田野的发间。田野确实是困了，不停地点着头打呵欠，抱着膝盖，团成一团，两个人的信息素充盈了彼此的鼻腔。在金赫奎给他头顶打泡沫时，田野终于忍不住伸手到身后，探了一根手指进去，他热得迷糊，忘了抚摸他发顶的手，以为自己还是一个人生活着，肚皮鼓胀，发情时要依赖自己和药物解决，他也长大了许多，做很多事都游刃有余，包括用两根手指搅弄潮湿的甬道，再顺利地添成三根，田野紧紧地闭着眼睛，睫毛沾湿了黏在下眼睑上，一手捂着小腹，口中嘶声细弱，金赫奎替他冲去泡沫的手停住，有点警告似的喊他的名字，iko。

没有反应。田野伸出舌尖，用嘴唇抿着，昂起头，模模糊糊地呻吟了一下，他的手指在后穴里转了一圈。

金赫奎皱起眉，把花洒搁到一边，又喊他的名字，iko呀。

嗯？田野终于应了一声，他的眼睛周围都是水痕，睁不开，金赫奎用手掌侧面替他擦了擦，使他勉强能看清眼前的人，田野的嘴唇几乎和脸颊一般红，他才意识到金赫奎在身边，木香不算沉静地落在他鼻前。

怀孕的时候，他开始变得渴睡和健忘，直播也会在镜头前走神盹住，他穿宽松一些的衣物便能遮住腰身，怀孕的消息于是也隐藏得很好，他就悄悄默默地和这个胚胎生活在一起许久，生活几乎不起波澜。金赫奎来中国后，田野常常遗忘掉他们活在一处，长久的分离在他脑海里烙得很深，只有偶尔腹部的疼痛和信息素的味道提醒他现在是什么年月，一回头能找到一个靠凑上来的唇的年月，不用再孤零零地窝在屋里直播、睡觉、吃饭，他想起以前看过的一条关于猫的微博，主人不在家时，猫是很寂寞的，田野咬着手指，盯着那幅猫蹲在桌子上一动不动，几乎站成塑像的图片盯了很久。

他也是第一次被摁在浴缸里操，双腿分开了架在浴缸边沿，奶白的瓷砖冰冰凉凉，金赫奎的外裤全被水浸湿，田野只能深呼吸，呼到一半便没了氧气，热水和冰冷的皮带扣都贴着他的臀缝摩擦，需要填满的甬道渴望地咬着自家alpha的性器，凸起的肚皮浮出水面，随着抽插的动作一起一伏，每一次都进到很深的地方，田野不敢合上腿，他探出舌尖想要索吻，金赫奎视而不见，于是他又把舌头缩回去，咬住，发出几声拖长的黏糊鼻音。

溅出的水花打在他肚皮上，田野小声问，你生气了吗？

金赫奎不说话，只是俯下身，捏住他的后颈，轻轻在他唇上沾了沾。

孕时情热磨折得像在身上开出无数道细小的口子，从浴室到床上，田野的身体干了又湿，他躺在床铺中央，随意地敞着双腿，金赫奎还惦记着他的湿发，帮他囫囵吹干了一轮才又将他按进枕头里，浴缸边沿挂得田野的双腿僵硬又痛，但他觉得这点小痛不算什么，他需要很多的吻，金赫奎的上唇是甘草味，舌尖柔软，田野摸索他的齿列，把他含出呜呜的抗议声才离开些，用鼻尖蹭金赫奎的唇峰，看见他垂目低眉，眼睛眯起来，仿佛顺了毛的猫——也许不生气了吧。

金赫奎的手撩起田野的额发，另一只手抚摸他温热的肚皮，边摩挲边说，iko觉得……手指戳了戳肚脐眼，用韩语问，iko觉得我和小孩哪个重要。

田野的声音软软的，没有力气，“金赫奎你傻逼吗，当然是小孩啊。”

他的手被压在头顶，田野没有反抗，任凭那条一直留着的酒红领带绕住他的手腕，打上结，他甚至顺从地打开发酸的大腿，潮漉漉的穴口像开合的小嘴，吐出些透明的情液，他依旧闻起来甜软，射过精的阴茎颤巍巍地随着金赫奎抚摸他嘴唇和喉结的手立起来。怀孕使得田野添了一点肉，虽然还是纤细，但锁骨下面微微凸起，乳尖涨大了一圈，深粉色的肉粒在Alpha信息素的入侵里变硬，然后被轻轻掐住，拇指捻过，田野哼了一声，耳尖熟透一样的红。再次抵进来的性器被后穴急不可耐地吞咽进去，拓开的甬道几乎使得一下子就能碰到生殖腔，田野的手腕被束住，十指无力地绕在一起，在被顶到腔口时，他挣扎了一次，腰在床上弓起一个微小的弧度，田野想往上缩起身体，又被按着拖回原位，乳尖陷在指间被生涩地亵玩，他觉得胀痛，小声地骂：“你这样子……小孩要流掉了，别搞。”

“iko不让我进去吗。”金赫奎舔着唇角，他瘦削的肩线随着俯身的动作起伏，鼻尖蹭弄着田野的鼻尖，然后吻他的眼睑，眼泪打湿他的唇瓣，吃起来有很浓的涩味。

“唔……你都不听我的话的，”田野清晰地感受到生殖腔的腔口被撬开，尾椎酥麻地软在床上，“很烦，金赫奎。”

“发情的是不iko吗，不可以怪我。”金赫奎的指腹染湿了，一些黏糊糊的东西从他指缝里淌出来，田野柔软的胸口一阵阵发热，他羞得只能胡乱吸鼻子，脆弱敏感的生殖腔里不受控制地涌出一大股温热的液体，把床单沾得一塌糊涂，他的每一寸肌肤都在微微颤抖，身前也是没有触碰就开始流水，软趴趴地瘫在肚皮上。

手被绑着无法做多余的动作，田野被顶得深了只能哽咽出一两声，骨头一颗颗融化，终于在金赫奎压住他肚皮时，不受控制地哭出了声。

柔软的肚皮被按红，一种沉重的意思拖着田野往下坠，黏湿的乳汁从胸前一直淌到小腹，他的呼吸声呼哧呼哧的，断续着说，“骗你的，是你比较重要、很重要，小孩......也很重要，呜......不可以弄在里面......”

金赫奎揽着他的手腕，一声不响地用一只手扣住他的左手。

“……你再弄我不理你了……”田野把他的名字含在舌尖，重复着喃喃，口水浸润了咬得鲜红的嘴角。

那个缠绕在他手腕上的结始终没有解开，他的指甲陷在手心里掐出痕迹，肚皮上冰凉黏湿一片，金赫奎退出生殖腔的时候穴肉还在挽留他，田野的眼眶和鼻尖都是红的，脸上汗津津，像从水里捞上来的溺水小猫，隆起的肚子是光滑白嫩的礁石，经不起敲打，但可以射在上面，用手指抹开那些精液。田野痉挛的小腿没办法合上，后穴敞开在那里露出隐秘潮湿的内里，他疲惫又亢奋，试着再次撅起嘴唇索吻，金赫奎依旧不理睬他，只是将他翻了个身，舔舐他耳廓后面和脖颈上的小痣，腺体散发出甜腻透熟的味道，他咬了一口，留下浅浅的齿痕，标记还很坚固，但不妨碍再标记一遍，金赫奎想着，便用牙齿把那块滚烫的皮肉咬穿了。

田野侧卧着，没有挣扎，他的手垂下来，软声说，解开，快一点。

“iko里面比以前都要热……”金赫奎抵着标记过的后颈喃喃，并不听田野的话，“这种样子怎么行呢，怀孕的话不可以被别人碰。”

“……知道了，你先把我解开。”

“腺体也要保护好。”金赫奎继续嘟囔，“有小孩的iko好像更傻了。”他深吸着田野信息素的气味，让它在肺里来回地通过，试探着叫他，“……小野？”生疏的中文一出口就被说得七零八落，落进田野耳朵里，他的手肘以一种古怪的姿势软在头顶，一动不动。

“……别瞎喊。”

“不是，是很认真的喊来着……”金赫奎的声音有点委屈。


End file.
